Pecados capitales
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Siete pecados...siete caballeros...siete situaciones que los impulsaron a actuar de esa manera...siete puntos de vista...siete historias...La septima: Ira...y bueno, llegamos al fin del fic...gracias...
1. Avaricia

Este es un nuevo fic..basado en los pecados capitales, cada uno trata sobre un caballero diferente, en el cuál se incluyen pistas para ver si pueden adivinar de quién se trata…para empezar: Avaricia.

**Avaricia.**

Claro que quiero poder. Es decir, ¿a quién no le gusta? Sí, lo admito, he hecho cosas terribles para obtener un poco más de lo que busco…pero no me arrepiento; es más, si pudiera lo haría otra vez. Sí, yo sabía lo que pasaba. Sí, no se lo dije a nadie. Pero, ¿Por qué compartiría la información que me podía resultar provechosa con esa bola de inútiles? Además…ella nunca reconoció mis triunfos, ni mi inteligencia, ni mi superioridad. Nunca me reconoció a mí. ¿Por qué? Por envidia, por temor a que yo la suplantara un día. Y lo pude haber hecho, pude haber tenido todo lo que quise.

Pero ellos…ellos me juzgaron, me tacharon, se alejaron de mí por que decían que mis ambiciones eran demasiadas, por que decían que jamás podría tener lo que yo me propusiera. Sólo eran unos conformistas. Nunca entendieron que no hay división entre el bien y el mal. Sólo entre la gente con poder y los que no lo tienen. Entre los superiores y los que están por debajo. Entre ellos y yo.

¿El fin justifica los medios? Definitivamente. Vivir en un medio tan frío puede volver el corazón insensible, pero despeja el cerebro mejor que otra cosa. Me enseñó a ser calculador, a actuar con sangre fría y sin remordimientos. Pude haberme convertido en alguien poderoso, alguien que inspirara temor al solo oír su nombre…pero aquellos caballeros me vencieron y fue demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, si pudiera lo haría otra vez, y mejor. Les procuraría una muerte lenta y dolorosa…y yo tendría el poder…

**Gracias por leer!!! Espero les haya gustado y hayan adivinado de quien hablaba…sino, lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo…**

**Please: Dejen reviews!!!**


	2. Envidia

Holas!!!

Gracias por leer mi fic. Ya estoy de regreso con el capi 2!!! (creo que tengo mucho tiempo libre), y va a tratar sobre…envidia. La identidad del otro caballero la pueden encontrar al terminar la historia, espero sea en quien hayan pensado…sin más:

**Envidia.**

Lo tenía todo. Fama, poder, reconocimiento. Pero algo faltaba…Algo que yo nunca iba a tener. Y me duele. No sabes todas las noches que soñé con acariciar tu sedoso y rubio cabello, todas las noches que deseé verme reflejado en tus ojos grandes y azules. Las veces que ferviente y casi enloquecidamente rogué por tener un futuro a tu lado. Por no ser lo que soy. Por que así, por muy cerca que estaba de ti; siempre estaba tan distante y tan lejos.

Y de repente, llegó él. Llegó y cambió todo entre nosotros. Rápida y drásticamente. Aún no entiendo como fue posible eso. Pero se arriesgó y dejó a un lado sus responsabilidades para procurarte protección. Te entregó sus cariños y cuidados; mientras yo a lo lejos, veía con temor como le abrías tu corazón. Cómo nunca lo hiciste conmigo. ¿Por qué? Por que para ti siempre fui, soy y seré sólo tu amigo, tu guardaespaldas, la persona más cercana a ti pero que jamás te podrá siquiera tocar.

Recuerdo cuando éramos niños. Jugábamos toda la tarde, sin pensar en lo que nos depararía el futuro. Siempre juntos, siempre solos. Ahí nació el amor que aún siento por ti. Por ti entrené en los lugares más inhóspitos, más difíciles. Para ser más fuerte y merecerte, para estar a tu lado y ser yo quien te protegiera. Pero no pude hacerlo. Soy un tonto.

Y ahora te he perdido. Miro como le miras y sé que lo amas. Sé que en tus pensamientos sólo hay espacio para él. No para mí. Y lo envidio. Lo envidio como no tienes idea. Quisiera haberlo destruido cuando tuve tiempo, cuando puse hacerlo. Pero no lo hice. Me deje vencer al ver mis esperanzas rotas. Al ver que de tu boca el nombre que salía era el suyo. Y lo odié. Y lo envidié. Eso fue lo que me llevó a la derrota. Sin saber que tu todavía pensabas en mí. Que mi muerte sí que te iba a doler. Aunque no fuera algo más, aún podría haber tenido tu cariño. Pero me cegué y no quise saber más. Lo envidié. Le hice daño. Te hice daño…Perdóname.

**Este me gusto mucho como quedó. Espero que descubran de quien hablo ahora…y si quieren que incluya un capi con un personaje determinado también me lo pueden decir. Solo tienen que picar el botoncito que esta debajo y dejarme un review!!!**

**Sobre el fic pasado, el personaje es: Alberich! El siempre se sintió un ser superior y querí atener el poder de Asgard para él solo. Quería suplantar a Hilda y todo le salió mal…creo que es el ejemplo más claro de avaricia de toda la serie…ojala sea en el que pensaron…**


	3. Lujuria

Hola!!! Ya volví, después de un merecido descanso…pero como todo, las vacaciones ya terminaron , así que regreso con este nuevo capi, que trata sobre…

**Lujuria.**

Entraste en la habitación, con tu suave y modulado modo de andar, como si midieras la distancia recorrida en cada paso que das, consciente de la atención que atraes. Consciente de las miradas que generas y feliz de poder despreciar a todo aquél que ose posar sus ojos sobre ti. Sobre tu cuerpo. Y sin embargo, te gusta; te gusta notar que no eres solo una figura femenina más. Y te odio. Sí, te odio. Y sin embargo…Pero eres "su" hermana. Otro pero. Uno más sumado a la gran lista de porque no puedo posar mis manos sobre la nívea piel de tu espalda. Entonces, noto tu mirada justo detrás de mí. Tus ojos violetas que combinan a la perfección con tu cabello. Tú no puedes saberlo, pero cada vez que haces eso se me erizan los cabellos de la nuca; para después simplemente erguirme en mi altura total (que, modestia aparte, es bastante) y quedarme tieso mientras tú caminas delante de mí. Te regodeas con la impotencia que me carcome, lo sé. Por que a pesar de odiar tu fastidiosa manera de caminar, aquella risa sarcástica y el que quieras aparentar ser más fuerte de lo que realmente eres, así me gustas.

Pero hoy no ha sido como otros días, hoy no sigues tu recorrido, hoy no me saludas con el timbre monótono de la rutina. No. Hoy te has detenido justo enfrente de mí, a escasos 30 cm. de distancia. Y susurras mi nombre. De la manera más caótica que te pudiste imaginar. Entonces me miras, entrecerrando tus grandes y tupidas pestañas y dedicándome el mejor de los momentos. Y yo, olvidándome de todo, de ridículos protocolos, de tontas órdenes y de seres superiores a mí; te estrecho contra mi cuerpo.

Meto mi mano entre tu cabello y por fin puedo sentir aquella sedosidad que lo caracteriza. Porque yo, a pesar de lo rudo, de lo frío, de lo impecable que puedo llegar a ser, también siento. Y me pierdo en su aroma. Para luego, perderme nuevamente en la textura de tus labios. Un beso. Demasiado fuerte, demasiado apurado. Con demasiada sed. Me miras, y la chispa de la inocencia vuelve a brillar en tus ojos, mientras tomas mi mano entre las tuyas (mucho más pequeñas) y la colocas en tu cintura. Mientras, me dedico a probar tu cuello, frío como hielo. Recorro con un dedo de mi otra mano la distancia de tu barbilla al final de tu escote, y me detengo, expectante. Noto como se tensa tu mandíbula. Continúo bajando, hasta conseguir despojarte de tu vestido. Y veo, por primera vez, tu cuerpo de mujer. Casto, puro, como me lo imaginé. Tus manos acarician mi cuerpo mientras me desnudas con la mirada. Pero no caen prendas. "Su hermana". ¿No basta con eso? Al parecer, ya no.

Cierro los ojos mientras tus frías manos recorren mi espalda, quemándola como si fueran de fuego. Te oigo respirar entrecortadamente, agitada, temerosa de que nos descubran. "Su hermana", bastante, pero no suficiente. Aquella coraza ha caído, has roto la fachada que tarde años en crear y mantener. Así, tan de repente que me pregunto si una vez fue real. Algo en mí hierve, necesito más, quiero más. Quiero más.

Pero no debo. Jure lealtad y aunque me duela, debo cumplir mi palabra. "Eres su hermana". Al carajo. Si yo pudiera…Pero por el momento, quizás sólo por el momento...

Respiro una vez más tu aroma, y dejo de sentir tu cuerpo entre el mío. Abro lentamente los ojos, sólo para darme cuenta de que no estás conmigo. Te has ido. O tal vez…nunca estuviste aquí…

**Nota:**

Gracias a todos los que siguen el fic, y bueno el capi anterior habló sobre Hagen! espero que adivinen de quien es este. Además, me gustaría que me ayudaran con alguna idea sobre la pereza por que de verdad no tengo ninguna :S…

"**La vida no se mide de acuerdo al numero de alientos que das, sino a los momentos que te quitan el aliento"**


	4. Pereza

**Hola!!**

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews y a sus sugerencias para mi proximo capi: pereza. Sí, ya tengo una idea, espero que les guste y me sigan dejando reviews. Por cierto, el fic trata sobre cualquier caballero, ya sea dorados, marinas, dioses guerreros, bronceados, etc., incluso amazonas.

Sin más, los dejo con el capi:

**Pereza.**

Comodidad. Sí, podría definirlo como ello. Simple y pura comodidad. Al final, me complementabas. Pero no podías saberlo, ¿cómo? Tal vez, cobardía. Pero, ¿para qué arriesgar a perder nuestra amistad por algo más? ¿Y si no funcionaba? Te perdería para siempre. ¿Me entiendes ahora? No, supongo que no.

Pereza. Engaño. Falsedad. Mostrándote sólo una cara de la moneda, para que cuando te dieras la vuelta, revelara la parte escondida de mi ser. Comodidad. Cierto. Y sin embargo…señales sutiles, nada fuera de lo normal, nada extravagante; que podrías haber notado en un día de atención. Y, lo sé, comodidad para ti también.

Una sonrisa, un roce de manos, una mirada. Ambos teníamos el conocimiento, ambos sabíamos lo que se escondía por debajo de la coraza. Pereza. No hacía falta. Comodidad. Un simple placer morboso de causarnos daño al hacernos los desentendidos, los ignorantes. Y sin embargo, sin compromisos, sin exigencias, sin nada que nos atara y rompiera la presunta libertad que teníamos. Comodidad. ¿Sabes cuántas veces quise tener tu cuerpo entre el mío? ¿Cuántas veces soñé con tu cara? ¿Con tus ojos? ¿Con tu piel? Muchas. Pero muchas más eran aquellas en que me sentía a salvo de aquella cosa tan terrible que muchos llaman amor. Muchas más eran aquellas que sentía el viento frío recorrer mi cara y pensaba en lo que era la libertad. Pereza. Tal vez, una palabra. No hacían falta, ¿cierto?

Y luego, descubrir que ya es muy tarde. Otras manos, otros ojos, otra piel. No la mía. ¿Me duele? Misteriosamente, no. Tal vez, fue demasiada la comodidad. Tanta que terminó asfixiándome, innecesaria. Como una cascada de agua helada sobre un fuego incipiente. Demasiado. Cierto. ¿Qué hubiera pasado? No lo sé. Ni se si deseo saberlo. Simplemente, se apagó. Sin más. ¿Explicaciones? Ninguna. ¿Dolor? No. No me puede doler lo que no existe, ni puedo extrañar lo que no tuve. Comodidad. Sí. Pero no sólo mía.

Además, ¿para que buscar complicarnos la existencia con semejantes problemas cuando ya de por sí es difícil? Las obligaciones de nuestra vida, nuestros retos, nuestro destino. Irrefrenable. Irreparable. Inexistente. ¿Necesito continuar? No quería hacerte daño, no quería convertir tu risa en lágrimas, y sin embargo es ahora la mía la que se ha esfumado. ¿Lágrimas? Ninguna. Ningún atisbo de dolor, ni siquiera de sentimiento. Supongo que todas las pruebas han endurecido mi existencia. Comodidad. Sí. Con ventajas y desventajas. Amiga. ¿Sabes? Me agrada la palabra. Amiga. Sin ataduras. Simplemente, comodidad.

Y después de todo, tal vez no sea un pecado.

…

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!!!

Realmente disfruté mucho haciendo este capi, al principio me pareció difícil pero las palabras surgieron solas. Y, debo admitirlo, me gusto mucho el resultado, a ver si adivinan de quién hablo.

Y en el capi pasado, era…Radamanthis!!! Cómo muchos se lo habrán imaginado, hablaba de Pandora. Siempre me ha gustado esa pareja y creo que hay mucha química entre ellos…aunque ahora que lo pienso también con Ikki…lo que me da ideas para un fic…

De vuelta al tema, se aceptan sugerencias, retos, objeciones y tomatazos. Dejen reviews!!!


	5. Gula

Hola!!!

Antes que nada, gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo…este capi es especialmente pequeño pero espero que les guste…

**Gula.**

Quería más. Mucho más. Cierto es que la gula no lleva a ninguna parte, que termina arruinándote. Pero tampoco podía detenerme. Era difícil, muy difícil. Una vez que empiezas, lo demás se hace tan sencillo como atarse los zapatos o respirar. Puro instinto. Al principio, la ansiedad que carcome cada pedazo del ser. Al principio, el temor palpitante en el pecho y los nervios a flor de piel. Al principio, la paranoia de ser descubierto y al mismo tiempo, la adrenalina al mil corriendo por las venas. Después, todo se vuelve más ligero, como…como un sueño. Como el estar semiconsciente apenas de lo que nos rodea y hacer las cosas en automático. Un autómata, sólo eso. Después, las víctimas, una a una, empezaron a caer. Y la ansiedad dejo de estar presente, cambiada por una confianza indestructible, la extraña sensación de que todo esta perfecto y de que somos imparables, invencibles; sin comprender que no es cierto. Para luego, caer en el temor de no ser tan fuerte como se cree. Y, la respiración vuelve a subir de tono. Una y otra vez, se completa el ciclo y se repite.

Así me pasó. Al principio. Antes de comprender todos mis errores, y después de alcanzar la muerte. La muerte en vida. Tiempo desperdiciado sin aprovechar el escenario más increíble a mi alcance. Pero, aprendí. Gracias a aquellos queme hicieron ver mi vida desde una nueva perspectiva. Una nueva perspectiva, que por cosas del destino, ya no estaba disponible. Y lo hice una vez más. Con el pulso acelerado, con la respiración entrecortada, con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas y la sensación de que después, todo estaría bien. Sí, con una sonrisa en la boca, cometí un último asesinato. El mío.

**oOoOoOo**

Apuesto a que ya adivinaron de quien hablo…por cierto en el capi anterior se podía hablar de Seiya (aunque es casi seguro que no piense así) o de Shiryu, la verdad no me definía bien por ninguno de los dos…

Ahora sí, nos acercamos al final del fic!!! Así que se aceptan sugerencias, retos y jitomates, sólo piquen el botoncito y déjenme un review…


	6. Soberbia

**Hola!!**

Volví!!! Traté de actualizar lo más pronto posible y bueno, aquí tienen en resultado: El sexto capi esta listo. Ya sólo falta uno más y llegamos al final del fic. Quiero agradecer de sobremanera a todas las personas que han leído capi tras capi, a aquellas que me dejaron reviews y a las que trataron de adivinar de que caballero hablaba.

Pero bueno, mejor le paro porque sino me pongo triste…mejor, los dejo con el capi:

**Soberbia.**

El final fue perfecto. Tal como debía ser y tal como estaba escrito. Ya lo sabía. Y, es más, lo aceptaba. Siempre lo supe. Y por lo tanto, me cerré a los demás; no debían ver lo débil y frágil que podía resultar algunas veces. No. Debían verme majestuoso, imponente, infranqueable; aunque la realidad fuera otra. Fingí la tranquilidad que "emanaba" de mí, y las palabras que salían de mi boca eran dirigidas en silencio para mí mismo antes que para los demás. Para tranquilizarme y permitirme jugar nuevamente el juego de roles; mientras, en la soledad, los miedos se apoderaban de mí. El mayor? Claro, la muerte. Como para la mayoría, sólo una demostración de lo relativa y rápida que puede resultar la vida. Un hecho que reafirma la esencia humana y el costo que conlleva la existencia.

Lo admito. Debí de abrirme a los demás, en lugar de sentirme "por encima" de ellos, cuando bien sabía que me equivocaba y que, incluso, me encontraba en un escalón debajo porque nunca me atreví a luchar con tanto ahínco, con tanto fervor, con tanto anhelo como la última vez. Nunca creí que fuera necesario, nunca lo consideré convenirte. Sí. Debí de hacer más amigos, pero temí que se alejaran de mí, temí que me vieran diferente. Y, era diferente. Pero no como yo pensaba. Así, me envolví en una coraza y me ensimisme en otro mundo, intentando averiguar aquello que nos liberara del sufrimiento…sin saber que lo tenía delante de mí.

Soberbia? Puedo definirlo así, ya no es necesario buscar otras palabras. Hasta entonces. En ese instante, cuando sucedió todo…lo descubrí. Era la solución. Era lo que yo buscaba, la respuesta a mis preguntas. Y, afronté mi miedo. Luché con todas mis fuerzas, y encontré una satisfacción que nunca había sentido, al encontrarme a un igual. Al entregarme por completo a una causa; y darme cuenta que no es tan fugaz la existencia. Que lo que hacía valía la pena, y que, por primera vez, no estaba solo. Eso era lo que yo buscaba. Y, lo supe.

**oOoOoOoOo**

El sexto ya. Que rápido pasa el tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado y que adivinen de quien hablo, aunque creo que este sí es muy fácil. Lo hice pensado para uno de mis personajes favoritos y aunque el resultado no es lo que esperaba, me agrado también.

El capi anterior era de…SAGA! Otro de mis favoritos. La historia la saqué de la saga del Santuario, cuando se suicida. Realmente me gustó mucho esa parte; hasta sentí pena por él. Una de las mejores escenas del anime…

Pero, ya me explayé demasiado y debo ir a hacer mi tarea :S, así que ya saben: cualquier comentario, jitomatazo o sugerencia, piquen el botoncito de abajo y déjenme un review!!


	7. Ira

Hola!!!

Y bueno, llegamos al final…El último capi!! Sé que, al igual que el anterior, me quedo un poco flojo…pero de repente se me acabo la inspiración…Y la volqué de lleno en un nuevo proyecto que espero que les guste y ansió subirlo pronto, muy pronto…

Gracias nuevamente por su apoyo, por su paciencia, por sus reviews y por leer capi a capi la serie de locuras que publicaba, muchas gracias!!!

Ahora, el capi:

**Ira. **

Sé que he cometido muchos errores. Errores que pude haber remediado y no lo hice. Siempre a la ofensiva y siempre sin querer escuchar a los demás. Para mí, lo único que importaba era lo que yo veía, o quería ver. Nada más. ¿Cómo empezó todo? Lo tengo fijamente grabado en mi mente y creo que nunca lo voy a olvidar. Ni quiero hacerlo. Fue una mañana, común y corriente, en un día de entrenamiento. Fue el verla, alegre, yendo hacia mí. Aún recuerdo la sonrisa que cruzaba por sus labios cuando me veía; y yo, nervioso como un chiquillo, le correspondía de igual manera. Crecimos juntos, y siempre la vi como a una hermana, sin embargo después me di cuenta que estaba equivocado. La quería, sí, pero como algo más. Estaba enamorada. Y creo que nunca he sentido ni sentiré lo mismo por otra mujer. Bueno, como decía, aquel día no era nada especial…a excepción de que le confesaría lo que sentía por ella. Era muy buena, y muy dulce, lo contrario al engendro que tuvo como padre.

Aquel hombre hacia el cuál todos sentían repulsión. A mi me daba asco. Y…miedo. Sí, miedo. Es la única vez que no me arrepentí de lo que hice. Ni lo haré. Se lo merecía! Ella, su propia hija, y también su víctima más inocente. Aún maldigo aquél día, y me maldigo a mi mismo al no haberla defendido. Ahí empezó todo. Cuando la vi, corriendo hacia mí; cuando me curaba mis heridas; cuando me sonreía; o simplemente cuando estaba escondida mirando de lejos el entrenamiento. Ahí aprendí lo que era una familia, lo que era tener cerca de alguien que te quería, aprendí (a mi manera) a ser feliz…

Y, no pude evitar llorar, como no puedo evitarlo ahora. Al tener su pequeño cuero entre mis manos…al ver sus hermosos ojos una vez más…la última. Al oír el susurro en que se había convertido su voz. Y más aún, al mirar que todavía me sonreía! Aún no puedo evitarlo…Entonces, me puse en pie, y por primera vez, odié. Lo odié, lo maldije! Y aún lo hago! Fue la única vez que no me arrepentí. Descubriendo el éxtasis de la sangre corriendo por su cuerpo, de ver su mirada desencajada y perdida. Descubrí el fulgor que había dentro de mí y la fuerza increíble que poseía. La única vez. Siguieron muchas, sí. Algunas por las circunstancias, otras por mi orgullo o necedad. No negaré que me equivoco, y tampoco soy perfecto. Pero esa fue la única vez que lo disfruté.

A cambio de un gran precio, de una gran persona, de la dueña de mis sueños y la culpable de mis pesadillas. A cambio de aquella que me acelera el pulso y me corta la respiración. Sólo espero poder verla algún día…ojala que sea pronto…

**Notas:**

Como muchos adivinaron, el capi anterior trata sobre Shaka, se que quise pintarlo de otra manera, un poco diferente de lo usual, pero desgraciadamente no lo logré como deseaba…

Y bien, el final. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero sus reviews, sugerencias y retos para nuevos fics…

Nos leemos pronto!!!


End file.
